Revenge Bartender
by Scarlettroyalangel1313
Summary: Clary makes a heart-breaking discovery, but she already knows how to plot her revenge. And a certain gold eyed bartender was just the way to do it.


**I have discovered my love for one-shots! Warning: I have also discovered I like dark themes so, sorry if you're not into that! If you have any ideas for One-shots, PM me and I will give a shout out to you. Thanks to my readers!**

Everything had to be perfect. Simon had asked her on a date and she was hoping they could make up. Their relationship had been rocky lately, but they had known each other for years, so obviously, they were meant to be. Right?

There was this wiggly worm of doubt in her head, telling her that this was a bad idea. Clary tried to push it to the back of her mind and stepped out of the door. She was going to his house early.

They had planned to meet at 6:00 and Clary was just arriving at Simon's house at 5:30. She had bought him flowers. White roses. His favourite.

She put her hand to his door to knock and it swiftly opened. Clary immediately became worried. Why was Simon's door open? Had someone broken in? Was Simon okay? With trembling knees, she went inside.

The living room showed no 'signs of struggle' but that didn't mean anything. She silently, but quickly, ran up the stairs and walked down the hall towards Simon's room. Outside his door, she suddenly heard a giggle.

 _What?_ Clary frowned. She pressed her ear against the door. She heard a female voice, whispering. The voice sounded familiar, but Clary couldn't quite pin-point it. She heard Simon too. Had Rebecca come over? She was the only girl that could be in Simon's room. Unless…

Clary pushed the door open and felt her heart sink to the floor.

There, was Simon, making out with none other than Isabelle, Clary's best friend. Clary didn't feel sad. Or angry. She didn't feel anything.

"Hello, Simon." She said and they broke apart with a gasp. She could see the confusion in her boyfriend's -well, ex-boyfriend's- eyes.

"Clary…" Simon said, jumping off the bed while Izzy did up the buttons on her shirt. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Really?" Said Clary, and suddenly, all she could see was red. "Because it looks like my two best friends were making out without telling me!" Her voice rose to the point where she was screaming. She turned to Izzy.

"I thought you were my best friend. But obviously, I was wrong. Say goodbye to our friendship Izzy; that is, if it ever really was a friendship."

She could see the hurt in Izzy's eyes and felt the fury rise to her head. What right did _she_ have to feel hurt? Clary looked down at the flowers in her hand and glared at Simon.

"These were for you, by the way." She hissed. And when she turned around, she said "Happy wedding." Before throwing the bouquet over her head, like a bride. But this was no happy marriage. It was more like a raucous divorce.

A few hours later, Clary was at the bar, drinking down her third drink.

"Give me another" She told the bar tender with ought looking up. "Don't you think you've had one too many?" he said and when Clary looked up to glare at him, all she could do was stare. And stare and stare and stare.

In front of her was an angel. He had tanned skin and abs to boot. His golden hair was long, but not hippie long and he had golden eyebrows. One of them was lifted in an arrogant way. But the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes. They weren't brown or green or even blue. They were pure, molten gold.

"You're pretty. " were the words that slipped out of her mouth, and she didn't know if it was the alcohol or just the incident with Simon, but she couldn't care less. He smirked and replied "Well you, my dear, are a beautiful mess."

Clary ignored the 'beautiful' and went on the defence. "You don't know what I've been through."

She hissed at him, hoping that the tone would piss him off, but it did nothing of the sort.

"Let me guess." He started "You've just caught your boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend."

Clary was left open-mouthed and staring while the angel chuckled.

"What's your name?" she said trying to recover from her amazement.

"Jace Herondale." He said proudly and Clary could tell the weight his name carried. The danger, the power, the pain. And, she thought she knew how she could get back at Simon. And Jace Herondale was just the way to do it.


End file.
